


El diario de Zeta

by Wuisma



Category: Glorantha, RuneQuest (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuisma/pseuds/Wuisma





	1. Prólogo

_ Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la hamaca del atiborrado camarote la chica encapuchada mojaba en el tintero la pluma mientras con la otra mano estiraba el trozo de papel donde se disponía a escribir. _

> __ Una vez más me dirijo a la Isla de los Grifos, ahora que me paro a pensarlo, la primera vez quizás fue planeada por el embaucador. Mi misión, la persecución, aquella figura que me llamó a embarcar… quizás fueran coincidencias o no, quizás tengo algo que hacer aquí para él o quizás sólo sea una de sus bromas... 
> 
> Lo que sí es cierto es que aquí he vivido las mejores aventuras, he visto y sentido cosas tenebrosas que dan miedo de solo pensarlas y cosas que dejarían a cualquiera con la boca abierta con tan solo escucharlas… cosas que jamás habría imaginado y que nunca podría haber inventado…
> 
> También he conocido mucha gente a la que no podré olvidar… algunos malos otros, demasiado buenos… y otros que siguen siendo un misterio para mí…
> 
> No sé muy bien por qué siempre acabo volviendo, quizás necesito saber más sobre este sitio o volver a encontrarme con toda esa gente… o puede que hasta que no solucione mis problemas y haga lo que se suponga que tenga que hacer aquí me sienta obligada a volver…
> 
> Parece que sólo tengo preguntas sin respuestas… y muchas dudas… y puede que escribirlas sea la mejor manera de decidir qué hacer…

-Creo que ya estamos llegando… -suspiró mientras vertía un poco de arenilla en el papel para secar la tinta.


	2. La llegada

_ El chico pelirrojo se bajó de la barca e intentó poner los pies en la playa, aunque acabó tropezando y poniendo en la orilla la cara antes que el resto de su cuerpo. Se quedó unos segundos tirado en el suelo esperando a que terminaran de sonar las risas de los otros dos hombres que le acompañaban e intentó levantarse cuando sintió la suela de una bota en su espalda que hizo que volviera a morder la tierra.  _

-Ah... chico en lugar de un aventurero pareces un bufón, así no vas a durar ni un suspiro... a menos que pretendas defenderte de los peligros de la isla matándolos de risa -sóno la voz ronca del hombre que se hacía llamar Beraro justo antes de que volviera soltar una carcajada. 

-Pff... podrías ser un poco más amable ¿sabes? -dijo mientras escupía arena-Después de todo te he estado haciendo compañía todo el viaje y he evitado que te aburrieras, nos hemos reído mucho juntos.

-¿Juntos? Jajajaja, deberías ganarte la vida haciendo que la gente se ría de ti, tienes un talento natural para ello -Beraro comenzó a andar playa arriba-. Si quieres entrar en la ciudadela mejor que te des prisa, cerrarán las puertas en nada y no creo que las abran para un bufón como tú.

-Hale, me llamo Hale -reiteró mientras se sacudía la arena de la ropa y miraba hacia la barca-. ¿No vais a la ciudadela, Barquero? (Aún no me creo que este tipo se llame de verdad así).

Barquero escupió a los pies de Hale, le dedicó una sonrisa, si se le podía llamar así por que le faltaban más dientes de los que aún conservaba, y comenzó a darle la vuelta a la barcaza mientras hablaba en tono casi paternal:

-Chico, estaremos en esta isla hasta que descarguemos la mercancía y volvamos a cargar el barco con lo que quiera que el capitán haya decidido esta vez, espero que no traiga durián de nuevo, por muy buenos que estén huelen fatal. Espero que zarpemos mañana, con mala suerte zarparemos pasado. Así que, hasta entonces estarás a tiempo de volver al barco. Me caes bien y nos hace falta un bufón para pasar el rato, los chiste de Loco ya no tienen gracia ¿sabes? -miró a Hale una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a remar de regreso hacia la coca-. Si no vienes nos veremos en el infierno, que seguro que es mejor lugar que esta isla.

-No creo que sea necesario -Hale comenzó a andar rápido playa arriba.

Alcanzó a Beraro justo cuando este llegaba al camino que llevaba a su primer destino, levantó la mirada y pudo ver lo que parecían ser un mercadillo, a sus atareados dueños recogiendo y preparándose para cerrar y las puertas que permitían la entrada a la ciudadela. Hale siguió andando al lado Beraro mientras miraba distraído la empalizada de varios metros de altura que continuaba a ambos lados de la puerta hasta llegar a los acantilados que servían de protección natural.

-Puerto Soldado, ya has visto desde el barco que es un suicidio intentar colarse desde los acantilados y los únicos huecos por los que se podría entrar están bien protegidos por empalizadas y mercenarios. Es mejor que pagues siempre para entrar, ya tendrás tiempo de jugarte la vida en el resto de la isla -explicó Beraro mientras sacaba una moneda de una bolsita y se acercaba a la puerta. 

-¿Cuánto cuesta entrar? -preguntó Hale.

-Un penique y déjame hablar a mí -contestó Beraro-, la mayoría de los guardias de Puerto Soldado son mercenarios y ya sabes que no son como los soldados, hacen cumplir las normas pero cada uno a su manera.

Siguiendo el consejo de Beraro, Hale sacó un penique uno de sus bolsillos y lo frotó en su camisa para quitarle la arenilla húmeda que se le había pegado en la playa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta uno de los mercenarios les dio el alto levantando una mano, los miró de arriba a abajo y, con una sonrisa en la cara, dijo:

-¿Cómo tú otra vez por aquí, Beraro? ¿Se te olvidó algo la última vez que viniste o has venido a hacer de niñera?

-He venido a cuidar de ti, Raide -soltó una risotada mientras le daba el pago para la entrada al mercenario y le hizo un gesto a Hale para que lo imitara.

Mientras se producía el pago, otros dos guardias se acercaron a ellos levantando las manos y pronunciando unas palabras que Hale no pudo reconocer. Segundos después, asintieron a Raide que se dispuso a abrir las puertas.

-Podéis pasar, pero no arméis alborto, ya sabes cómo se mueven las cosas aquí.

-Bienvenido a Puerto Soldado, chico -Beraro comenzó a andar una vez más y Hale le siguió de cerca. Nada más entrar en la ciudadela las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas-. Vamos a la posada Número Uno y me invitas a comer y a beber, Raide piensa que soy tu niñera y como la líes me vendrán a buscar a mí también.


End file.
